


How do they know

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How do they know

Well, does he leave a little note to tell you You are on his mind?  
Soon after the apoca-wasn’t Aziaraphale and Crowley had decided that it would be a good idea to move in with each other, eventually settling on the demons flat as nearly every nook and cranny of the bookshop was crammed full of different types of literature; leaving it much too crowded for the serpent's tastes. Thankfully though, they were quickly able to find a balance between Crowley's minimalistic preferences and Ariraphales hoarding of books. It was quite nice as neither of them had to worry about the potential of going years without seeing the other and, even though he didn’t sleep, Aziraphale enjoyed laying in bed next to a sleeping Crowley either reading one of his books or just taking the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. It got even better once they got into the habit of leaving little notes for the other around both the flat and book shop. It had started out as a way for them to remind the other of something that they needed to do that day but it quickly turned into little love notes, each trying to outdo the other with their declarations of adoration. This is where Crowley's imagination gave him the edge needed to win. Even before moving into the demons flat Aziraphale quite enjoyed taking baths, even more so once he’d been introduced to the concept of bubble baths, but he found that the act was ten times more enjoyable when taking one in the flat as it’s tub was a Jacuzzi tub thus making it much larger and nicer than the clawfoot he had in the bookshop. Lounging in the warm bubbly water Aziraphale was enjoying a glass of wine as he listened to some soft music and jotted down ideas for his newest love note. Unfortunately, he was having a very difficult time doing so and at this point his wine was gone and the water was turning cold so he decided to get out; wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist, and almost missing what Crowley had done to the mirror. Written in the steam was a multitude of tiny hearts surrounding a much larger one that was not only sprouting a pair of angel wings but also held both of their initials inside of it, causing his own to melt in his chest.

Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
It was a rather gloomy day in London, a heavy rain thundering against the sides of the building, and Aziraphale had decided to settle in by one of the windows in Crowley's plant room, curled up in his favorite chair, a comfy blanket covering the lower half of his body, and reading from one of his Oscar Wilde first editions.  
“Angle?” Crowley called out from the entrance of the foyer  
“I’m back here, dear” Aziraphale said, not bothering to look up from his book as he turned he the page  
Once they heard the footsteps of their masters approach the plants began to tremble for fear of what would happen if the demon believed they were allowing themselves to be coddled without his permission. Noticing the plants sudden distress, but unaware of what caused it, Aziraphale closed his book and reached up to gently caress the trembling leaves of the poor things in an attempt to comfort them. The moment Crowley stepped into the room Aziraphale could tell that, despite the fact that he still had on his sunglasses, he was eyeing his plants suspiciously daring any of them to fail his expectations for them.  
“Where have you been out in weather like this?” Aziraphale asked, noticing that the demon was hiding something behind his back “what have you got there, dear?”  
Crowley didn’t respond, rocking back on his heels and smiling smugly before pulling out a very elaborate bouquet full of different types of flowers all variations of yellows, whites, and other cheerful colors.  
“They’re beautiful, Crowley” Azriaphale said, taking the bouquet, smiling softly at the flora  
Holding the flowers up to his face, the angle was about to smell them when he noticed a small box hidden nestled between them. Pulling the box out of the flowers Aziaraphale didn’t even have a chance to open it and see what was inside as he’d noticed that Crowley had gotten down to one knee in front of him.  
“Angle” Crowley said removing his glasses “...will you marry me?”  
“Oh, Crowley” Aziraphale said becoming teary eyed “yes!”  
Aziraphale didn’t bother opening the ring box as the moment the word yes left his mouth, he was on the floor with Crowley, allowing the demon to pull him into a tight embrace as he kissed him. When the two finally pulled away Crowley grabbed the ring box and opened it, pulling out the golden ring and slipped it onto his angles finger. Neither of them bothering to get up, preferring to just enjoy the others company, Crowley cradling his angle in his arms as he sat in his lap and Aziraphale soaking in his soon to be husbands love as he snuggled into the demons embrace.  
“You know it’s funny, my dear” Azirahale said, holding up his hand so he could examine his new serpentine ring “I was actually planning on proposing to you myself” he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box of his own “I even bought a ring”  
“Oh really now” Crowley chuckled, taking the box from his angle, opening it up to examine the angel wing themed ring “I love it”  
Slipping the ring onto his own finger Crowley looked back over at Aziraphale and saw that he’d started to laugh, slowly filling his own chest with joy until it spilled out into his own fit of laughter.  
Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes  
After barely any consideration the two decided on having their wedding in Tadfield, so it would be easier for Adam and the Them to attend, and went out to hand deliver the invitations to their nine guests, the very first invitation being delivered to Warlock, who was overjoyed about receiving an invitation because it meant spending a few days with nanny and Brother Francis, Adam (and by extension Dog), the Them, Anathema, Newt, Shadwell, and Madam Tracy, much to Newt and Warlocks surprise as they'd been convinced that the two were already married. With the assistance of Madam Tracy, who insisted on helping them set everything up, they were able to make all of the arrangements in no time at all as the older woman was very efficient at cracking the metaphoric whip in her efforts to make sure that everything was perfect and set up the ceremony in a small local church, at Crowleys insistence, as a bit of last fuck you to the archangels, specifically Gabriel, regardless of the fact that he would be unable to keep his feet planted on the ground. When the priest asked if there were any objections, everyone froze, some glancing up nervously while the others scanned the room suspiciously, no one daring to breathe until they were positive nothing was going to happen. For the vows Aziraphales were long, thoughtful, and he was obviously pouring all of his soul into them and while Crowleys were shorter they were just as thoughtful, swearing that he would protect his angle from whatever heaven or hell would dare to throw at them.  
“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom”  
Once Aziraphale and Crowley pulled away from their kiss they looked out at their friends and spotted the Archangel Michale standing at the back of the pews clapping along with the others, giving them a small smile that said you idiots finally figured it out before disappearing never to be seen again. Maybe. (Why you ask? Because I think it would be hilarious if during their investigation into Aziraphale they became convinced that the two had already confessed their love for each other a long ass time ago and was absolutely mortified to find out they were still pining.) Glancing over at each other Crowley tightened the hold he had on his new husband, both of them waiting for something to happen but, just like with the objections, nothing did. Letting out a sigh of relief the newlyweds walked back down the isles and out of the church; miricaling up two bouquets, one full of white roses, the other full of black. Once they reached the Bentley the flowers were tossed out to the small crowd The Them, minus Pepper but with the addition of Warlock, fighting each other over who would catch Crowleys while Newt was almost hit in the face by Aziraphales before he caught it. Stepping into the passenger side of the Bentley Aziraphale just barely managed to notice the blue tartan socks Crowley was wearing, hidden away under his pant legs.  
“I thought you didn’t like tartan, dear” Aziraphale said, looking down at his husbands feet  
“I don’t” Crowley said, closing the door to the Bently  
“Then why are…”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, angle” Crowley said starting up the car, the smallest of smiles gracing the corners of his mouth  
Well does he take you dancing just to hold you close?  
After the ceremony was over everyone migrated to Anathema’s home for the reception since it was a BBQ potluck type deal with only a few things being ordered in, namely the tier cake, and the DJ was a playlist of classical and Queen music Anathema had created on her phone and connected to some blue tooth speakers she'd bought specifically for the reception. To make sure there was enough room Newt, Anathema, and the Them had moved all of the furniture either as close to the walls as they possibly could or just took them out of the room completely so there would be plenty of room for when the angel and demon had their first dance together. It was to Love of my Life and once that was over Aziraphale excitedly suggested that he teach everyone his favorite dance and since it was his wedding they agreed. Standing in the kitchen Crowley watched as his husband taught everyone, minus Shadwell who refused to dance and Anathema as she was currently standing next to him, how to dance the gavotte.  
“You should join him” Anathema said taking a drink from her wine glass “it looks like they're having fun”  
“Fun?” Crowley asked, more harshly than he’d intended “what could possibly be fun about a dance that went out of style ages ago”  
“No one’s gonna judge you; not only is it your special day but the only one who’s actually doing a good job is your husband”  
“Eh” Crowley shrugged causing Anathema to roll her eyes  
“Come on ya big baby” Anathema said, dragging the demon out into the living room  
Once he saw that Crowley was going to join the dance Aziraphales face lit up even more than it already was and he immediately linked his arm with his husbands pulling him along, instructing him along with everyone else on what to do.  
“Thank you for joining, dearest” Aziraphale said quietly, giving the demon a kiss on the cheek once the dance was finished  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?  
After all of the dancing was done it was time for the cake to be cut and food to be had, everyone managed to find some place in the house to sit so they could dig in. The moment he noticed that Crowley and Aziraphale had settled into their seats Warlock dragged Adam along with him as they snuck over to the speakers the two of them very excited to enact their plan. It had started when Adam happened to notice a Velvet Underground CD mixed in with the Queen ones the last time Crowley had given him a ride in the Bentley and when he brought it up to Warlock he remembered that Nanny had often played their songs for him when he was little. This lead them to coming up with a plan to use one of their songs to play a bit of a prank on Crowley and got to work on researching the band until they found the perfect one. Quietly cackling from their semi hidden position Warlock quickly found the song he was looking for as Adam was on the lookout and it wasn’t until the instruments began playing did both boys looked over at Crowley as the demon choked on his wine, doing his best to hide the panic he felt running through him when he heard Pale Blue Eyes playing through the house. He knew he’d never mentioned liking Velvet Underground to Anathema and he was positive Aziraphale hadn’t mentioned it either. Readjusting his sunglasses Crowley leaned back in his seat so he could glance around the room, noting that no one seemed to notice, or really care, that the song that was playing wasn’t a Queen song. So he casually turned towards the speakers and saw Adam and Warlock standing there, Anathemas phone in hand, both boys making sure to keep dead ass eye contact with the demon when he looked over at him.You little brats. Crowley mouthed to his godsons, attempting to suppress his smile as the ex-antichrist smiled at him as he and Warlock strolled back over to their friends; partially hiding amongst them in case the demon decided to come for them.  
“Well, that was a lovely song” Aziraphale said, taking a bite of the cake that sat on his plate  
“It was wasn’t it” Crowley said slouching back in his chair, taking a drink from his wine

Rent a private picnic By the fire's glow  
A few years had passed since the angel and demon now found themselves the proud parents of three beautiful children, their oldest, who Crowley had found abandoned when she was very young who also coincidentally had red hair that was a similar color to Crowley's along with one grey and one blue eye, Rose, their toddler Eden, who had longish curly light strawberry blond hair and yellow eyes, and the baby Raphael who had the same loose curls Crowley had when he and Aziraphale had first met but wasn’t quite as long just yet and blue eyes, the two youngest being literal gifts from God herself. It was the angel and demon’s anniversary and they had decided to rent a cottage by the sea for the weekend to celebrate it. Thankfully, Rose was old enough that she could watch over her siblings by herself as their parents had some time to themselves and be able to enjoy the adult activities that one normally participated in on a honeymoon. Because of how cool the nights were the family often found themselves sitting outside to watch the night sky. Just like they were doing this night Aziraphale looking up at the stars, pointing out the different constellations to baby Raphael, who was clutching a tree leaf in his tiny hands, as he held him in his lap and Crowley got to work starting a small fire to help keep them warm while Rose followed Eden through the garden as she chased after fireflies. It wasn’t until the sun was almost gone did both girls come back to the blanket.  
“Papa. Daddy!” Eden exclaimed, happily running into Crowleys open arms “yook at how many fireflies we caught, show them Rose”  
Plopping down next to her papa Rose held up the mason jar she and Eden had filled with fireflies so baby Raphael could get a good look at the jar before unscrewing the lid, freeing the insects back into the night sky, one landing on Raffy’s nose before flying off to join the others. Letting out a content sigh Aziraphale leaned into Crowleys side, the demon wrapping his arm around him as Eden moved so that she was sitting on both of their laps and Rose leaned back against the serpents side, head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
